United States of America (QuickWhitt7)
The United States of America (simply referred to as the United States, US, or USA) is a constitutional republic comprising of 55 states on Earth, as well as several settlements on the moon. History (before 2017) The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain located along the Atlantic coast who issued a Declaration of Independence from Great Britain on July 4, 1776. This led to the American Revolution, the first successful colonial war of independence. The Philadelphia Convention adopted the current U.S. Constitution on September 17, 1787, and its ratification the following year made the states part of constitutional federal republic. The Bill of Rights, a set of ten amendments that guarantee fundamental civil rights and freedoms, was ratified in 1791. The United States acquired land from France (the Louisiana Purchase), Spain (the present-day state of Florida), the United Kingdom, Mexico (the present-day states of New Mexico and Arizona), and Russia (the present-day state of Alaska) in the 19th century. Annexation of the Republic of Texas and Republic of Hawaii also took place. Disputes between the southern states and the northern states over slavery and states' rights ultimately provoked the American Civil War (1861 - 1865). The Civil War ended in a northern victory, preserving the nation and ending legal slavery in the United States. The economy was prosperous in the 1870s with the expansion of the railroad and steel industries. The Spanish-American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a military superpower. The bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan in 1945 were conducted by the US during World War II, making the US the first to have nuclear weapons. In the years after WWII, the US was a founding member of NATO, a member of the United Nations Security Council, and a rival with the Soviet Union during the Cold War. The Soviet Union's dissolution marked the end of the Cold War, and the US was left as the sole superpower nation. Timeline of events since 2017 In 2017, Donald Trump becomes the 45th President of the United States. In 2023, the 28th Amendment to the Constitution abolished the Electoral College in favor of a popular vote system. Guam, Puerto Rico, the Northern Mariana Islands, American Samoa, and the U.S. Virgin Islands were admitted to the Union as states in 2031 with the passage of the 30th Amendment. In 2040, President Edwards signs the 33rd Amendment to the Constitution, giving the United States the all-clear for space colonization. During the late 2030s, gasoline-powered cars were phased out in favor of electric and hydrogen cars. As a result, the 35th Amendment was passed in 2041, banning the usage of gasoline powered cars In 2069, the US established a permanent settlement on the Moon, called "Luna City". Twenty researchers and their families (totaling 104 people) settle the Moon. No problems with other nations would arise until 2074 when Russia establishes its first permanent settlement. The United Nations enacts the "Moon Colony Act" in 2077, effectively making the Moon and any settlements part of a separate sovereign state called the "Lunar Federation". Any settlements are nation-owned provinces. List of Presidents 45 - Donald Trump (2017 - 2021) Donald J. Trump (14 June 1946 - 9 April 2038) was the first president without prior military or government service, the oldest and wealthiest person ever to assume the presidency, and the fifth to have won the election despite losing the popular vote. Trump's main focus for his only term was defense against foreign enemies and terrorists, as well as deporting millions of illegal immigrants to their countries. Trump was somewhat successful in his efforts to prevent terrorism from spreading worldwide; however, he ultimately lost the re-election bid to his Democratic opponent Edward Newton. 46 - Edward Newton (2021 - 2025) Edward Newton (9 September 1979 - 30 March 2036), previously an ambassador to the European Union, was the 46th president of the United States, and the last president to win under the Electoral College system. He signed the 28th Amendment to the Constitution in 2021, abolishing the Electoral College in favor of a representative popular voting system. He signed legislation to establish Project Oceanus, a series of deep sea missions by NOAA with the intent to explore and document the deepest parts of the ocean. In 2022, Newton reversed the FCC's 2017 decision to repeal net neutrality. 47 - James Thompson (2025 - 2029) 48 - John MacGyver (2029 - 2036) J. MacGyver (1979 - 2047) 49 - Edwards (2036 - 2041) Edwards (1998 - 2094) 50 - Gonzalez (2041 - 2049) Gonzalez (2000 - 2099) is the first Hispanic president, and the first president from Puerto Rico. 51 - M. MacGyver (2049 - 2050) M. MacGyver (2000 - 2050), son of the 48th President J. MacGyver, lived a short term. He was diagnosed with a semi-rare heart disease in June 2050 and died in office on July 5, 2050 at age 45. Vice President Rivera succeeded him. 52 - Rivera (2050 - 2058) Rivera (2009 - 2100) 53 - Mason (2058 - 2062) 54 - Williams (2062 - 2070) Williams (2012 - 2109) passed the 36th Amendment in 2069, which established the position of Prime Minister of Luna. This would later be repealed by the 38th Amendment following Russia's settlement of the Moon and the passage of the Moon Colony Act of 2077. 55 - Samuel Lawson (2070 - 2075) Samuel Lawson (2011 - 8 March 2075) oversaw the launch of the Voyager 3 probe in September 2071. On 8 March 2075, President Lawson and 7 American astronauts died on-board the Falcon Heavy rocket from asphyxiation and oxygen complications while attempting to visit the newly established "Luna City" settlement. 56 - Hall (2075 - 2083) Hall (2024 - 2108) * Several celebrations were held around the country in 2076 to commemorate the 300th anniversary of US independence. * The first higher education institution is established on the moon in 2077. It is formally named "Lawson University", in honor of the 55th President Lawson, who died trying to visit the colony in 2075. * The Moon Colony Act of 2077 was passed (of which Hall supported) that effectively made the moon a sovereign state called the Lunar Federation, with any settlements labeled as nation-owned provinces. * Enacted the 37th Amendment, which prohibits any government official on Earth from travelling to Luna except in cases of extreme emergency. This was passed after President Lawson's death to prevent further incidents. 57 - Cooke (2083 - 2087) Cooke (born 2041) 58 - Matthews (2087 - 2091) Matthews (born 2040) 59 - Turner (2091 - 2099) Turner (born 2051) 60 - Campbell (2099-2103) Campbell (born 2053) 61 - Clark (2103 - 2113) Clark (born 2064) * First President from the Lunar Federation 62 - Mitchell (2113 - 2117) Mithcell (born 2074) 63 - Whitt (since 2117) Whitt (born 2080) is the 63rd and current President of the United States. He is the last president and major figure to be from Florida before the flooding crisis began in 2101. Category:QuickWhitt7 Category:United States of America